In medical image scanning, the patient reclines on a table (or other reclining apparatus such as a bed or cradle) during the scan. The table is initially outside the bore or tunnel. Often, the table is in a lowered position to allow the patient to easily access the table. Then, if necessary, the table and patient are raised to bore level. Finally, the table and patient are slid into the bore of the scanner.
Medical imaging scanners, such as MRI scanners, must have data about the patient weight to accurately perform the imaging task. For example, MRI scanners estimate the limits of rf power deposition, related to the specific absorption ratio (SAR) based on patient weight. The accuracy of the patient weight input has a direct impact on patient safety and on the quality of the imaging scanner output.
Normally the patient weight is entered manually by the technologist who operates the scanner. However, this current method has the drawback of incorporating potential human error, in measurement, transcription or data entry, into the medical imaging exam.
It would be desirable then to be able to eliminate this potential for human error, as well as provide updated and accurate patient weight information, for each image scanning episode.